100 Questions
by Skygirl4
Summary: 100 questions; See who is most compatible for Lucy; Guys answer and girls talk about their answers Credit to LucyXHeartifiliaXFan because I had the idea from her :)
1. Chapter 1

**Fairytail**

**100 Questions**

**Chapter: 1-10**

**Author's POV**

#1: Why are you here?

Natsu: Erza dragged me here and she said if I didn't she'd kill us all

Gray: Oh crap Erza's here?

Freed: Mira made me come here

Gajeel: Levy made me come here. I don't even know how…

Laxus: That she-devil Mira made me *shudders*

Elfman: Evergreen made me come here, she's a man!

Loke: I came here myself

Lyon: I don't know how I got here

Hibiki: I also came here by will

Sting: Minerva made me…

Rouge: Minerva made me look after Sting

Jellal: Erza made me

Girls Room:

Lucy: Umm didn't I say if they don't want to, they don't have to, Mira, Erza, Levy…?

Mira: Oh well, sorry Lucy *smiles*

Juvia: Juvia doesn't know what to say right now

Levy: Oh sorry Lu-chan, I just really wanted to see Gajeel do this…

Lisanna: I just wanna see who wins

Lucy: How'd Lyon even get here?

Erza: I hit him and he passed out and brought him here

Lucy: Okay whatever… ~shudders~

Evergreen: I'm not a man…

#2: On a scale of 1/10 how pretty am I?

Guys Room:

Natsu: Come on Luce your… well…

Gray: Natsu you're as clueless as ever, Lucy you're a 8...

Freed: I think Mira will kill me if I don't say Lucy is at least a 7 so Lucy is a 8 for me as well

Gajeel: I don't really care what Bunny girl is.

Laxus: A 7.

Elfman: A 6, she's a man

Loke: My princess is an 11

Hibiki: a definite 10

Sting: Blondie is a 8

Rouge: I have no comment

Jellal: I also have no comment

Natsu: When did Jellal get in here?

Jellal: I'm only here for a question or two...

Girls Room:

All the girls: We are killing Laxus, Elfman, Rouge, Sting, Gajeel, and Natsu…

#3 If another guy was flirting with me what would you do?

Natsu: Easy, I'd kill 'em

Gray: I'd freeze him.

Freed: I'd kill him with my magic sword

Gajeel: I don't care

Laxus: I dunno, shoot him with lightning

Elfman: I'd punch him like a man

Loke: I'd Regulus punch him in his face for even thinking about flirting with my princess

Hibiki: I'd kill him because wooing you over is my job

Sting: I'd punch his face

Rouge: I'd also punch his face

Jellal: I too would punch his face

Girls Room:

Mira: ~squeals~

Lucy: Mira why are you squealing?

Evergreen: Does Elfman know nothing but punching things 'like a man'

Lisanna: He also knows how to cook

Levy: How can Gajeel not care!

Lisanna: Umm almost everyone's involved violence

Erza: If it was me I would also kill him

Everyone but Erza: ~sweat drop~

#4: Would you let me have a pet?

Natsu: Why would you want another pet when you already have Plue

Gray: Sure why not

Freed: Yes

Gajeel: No I already Lily

Laxus: No

Elfman: Pets are manly

Loke: Of course princess

Lyon: Sure

Hibiki: Yes, my love anything for you

Sting: I have Lector

Rouge: Sure why not but if it doesn't get along with Frosch forget about it.

Girls Room:

Mira: I like Gray, Freed, Elfman, Loke, Lyon, Hibiki and Rouge so far

Lucy: What if I do want another pet…

Juvia: Gray-sama is so nice to let Love Rival get a pet!

Levy: I agree with Mira

Lisanna: I agree with Mira and Levy

Erza: I think Lucy getting another pet is good

Evergreen: Why is everything Elfman says have something to do with being many all the time

Lucy: Evergreen why are you so obsessed with Elfman, is it you like him?

Mira: Silver haired, green eyed babies!

Lisanna: That's not what we're talking about right now Mira

#5:If I was in trouble, would you help me and what would you do?

Natsu: Yes I would help you Luce and I save you when you're in trouble anyway so, this answer is pretty useless for me

Gray: I agree with Flamebrain for once here, I'd save you when you're in trouble, and if he's not here then I'll save you Lucy

Natsu: What'd you call me Ice Princess?!

Erza: ~Hits Natsu and Grays head together~

Rouge: When she'd get here?

Erza: I got her a few seconds ago when I heard these two idiots fighting

Sting: Anyway, sure, I'd protect you, but I'd get a reward right? Like you giving me a little k…

Erza: ~Hits Sting in the gut, knocking him out~

Rouge: Good job, anyway yes I'd protect her

Loke: Yes I'd always protect my princess

Hibiki: Yes I'd protect her

Lyon: I barely know her anyway.

Elfman: Protecting people is manly!

Gajeel: I'm already protecting shrimp, I can't protect Bunny Girl now too

Laxus: What Sting said, or what he was going to say

Girls Room:

Lucy: Levy, did you hear what Gajeel said? He said that he was to busy protecting you

Mira: Blue haired, onyx eyed babies!

~everyone but Mira, sweat drops~

Juvia: Juvia wishes Gray-sama would protect Juvia

Levy: L-Lu-chan what are you talking about

Lisanna: What she's saying is Gajeel likes you; Gale all the way!

Erza: I agree with Lisanna

Evergreen: I also agree with Lisanna and Erza

Lucy: I also agree with Lisanna, Erza and Evergreen

Juvia: Juvia agrees with Evergreen, Erza, Lisanna and Love Rival

Levy: Can we please stop talking about this?

Guys Room:

~Gale all the way!~

Natsu: Gale what's that

Gray: Idiot Flamebrain that's LevyxGajeel and I didn't think that you where that stupid

Natsu: What did you just call me Ice Princess

Erza: are you two fighting?

Natsu and Gray: No Erza we're best friends

Loke: I couldn't help but notice that we haven't gotten the question yet…

#6:Name the best places into my house

Natsu: Easy, your window

Gray: Chimney

Erza: Your door

Sting: How is this fair if you three go into her house anyway?

Rouge: For once I agree with Sting, how is this question fair? But anyway the door

Gajeel: Why would I want to go into her house?

Laxus: I dunno, her door?

Hibiki: Her door

Lyon: I don't know why I'd even want to go into her house, but I'd use a door

Elfman: Doors are manly!

Freed: I would use her door

Loke: I'd use her door

Girls Room:

Lucy: Sting never actually answered the question

Mira: I like Hibiki, Loke, Freed, and Rouge's answers

Juvia: Juvia wishes that Gray-sama would go into Juvia's house using Juvia's chimney

Lisanna: I don't think that's necessarily a good thing…

Erza: At least I use her door

Lucy: You kick it open, I'm sure that they would at least knock first

Evergreen: If anyone would come into my house, I'd freeze them

Levy: They really do go into your house all the time, don't they?

#7: Would you go shopping with me?

Natsu: Maybe if it was for food

Gray: Is everything you think about revolve around food? And sure I'd guess I'd go with you

Freed: Yes, why not

Gajeel: No

Laxus: No, I'd end up carrying everything

Freed: I'm changing my answer to Laxus-sama's answer

Elfman: Shopping is manly!

Loke: I would always go shopping with my princess

Lyon: No

Hibiki: Yes I would

Sting: If I had to carry everything, probably not, but I would if I got a little reward…

Rouge: Sure

Girls Room:

Lucy: Sting can go die

Mira: I think some of the boys have some good answers

Evergreen: I like Rouge's answer, he doesn't say anything too cliché

Erza: I could go shopping with you Lucy

Lisanna: Natsu's just for the food, huh?

Lucy: Seems that way

Juvia: Juvia would like to go shopping with Gray-sama

Lucy: I wonder if Gajeel would say yes if it were Levy he's going shopping with

Levy: Probably not… ~blushes~

Mira: Black haired, green eyed babies!

(A/N I don't actually know Levy's eye color, sorry if it was wrong…)

#8: If I was crying what would you do to make me fell better

Guys Room:

Natsu: I'd do idiotic stunts until you forget what you were upset about

Gray: I'd do anything I can do to make you happy

Freed: I have to side with Gray, maybe cuddle and read a book, watch television et cetera

Gajeel: I dunno, get Shrimp to come and cheer you up?

Laxus: I don't know, probably get someone else to do it for me

Elfman: I would make you feel manly!

Loke: I'd help you in anyway possible, princess

Lyon: I'd also get someone else to help you

Hibiki: I would make you forget whatever you were upset about ~winks~

Loke: I'm going to kill him…

Sting: The same as Hibiki, but better ~winks~

Rouge: I'd cuddle and read a book with you or something

Girls Room:

Mira: I like Gray, Freed, Loke, Hibiki and Rouges answers

Lucy: I kinda liked Rouge, Natsu and Grays answers…

Juvia: If Juvia was sad Juvia wants Gray-sama to cheer Juvia up

Levy: I'd love to cheer up Lu-chan when she's sad

Lisanna: It's just like Natsu to say that

Erza: I'd also like to cheer up Lucy when she's sad

Evergreen: She's a woman, not a man

#9: Am I weak?

Guys Room:

Natsu: No Luce, you're not weak

Gray: No, you're not the strongest mage ever, but you're definitely not weak

Freed: I agree with Gray, you're not weak, not the strongest either

Gajeel: You're kinda weak

Laxus: You're weak, but strong enough to defeat Bickslow, twice

Elfman: Men are not weak

Loke: No, you're the strongest Celestial mage I've ever seen/contracted to

Lyon: No

Hibiki: No way you're weak

Sting: Maybe

Rouge: I haven't really seen you battle, but what I saw, no

Girls Room:

Lucy: Meanwhile, I'm not a man

Mira: I like Natsu, Laxus, Loke, Hibiki and Rouges answer

Juvia: If Love Rival wants to know, she is not weak if she did Unison Raid with Juvia

Levy: Gajeel is so wrong, you're not weak Lu-chan

Lisanna: I agree with Levy

Erza: Lucy isn't weak

Evergreen: She isn't but those who said she was, said that she was a bit weak at the most, she's not as strong as Erza or me but, by no means is the weak

#10: What would our first kiss be like:

Guys Room:

Natsu: Um a kiss?

Gray: Good, romantic, awkward?

Freed: As romantic as possible

Gajeel: No way in hell am I kissing Bunny Girl

Laxus: Uhh, I dunno

Lyon: Romantic as possible?

Hibiki: As romantic as possible

Loke: I'd kiss you for as long, and romantic as possible

Sting: Basically the same as lion boy here

Rouge: No comment

Girls Room:

Mira: I like Freed, Hibiki, Loke and Rouges comment ~fan girls~

Lucy: -.-

Juvia: Juvia wants Juvias first kiss with Gray-sama to be as romantic as possible

Levy: Aww is she not good enough for Gajeel? Lu-chan is too good for Gajeel

Lisanna: Natsu is as clueless as ever

Erza: ~Blushes at everything romantic and kiss related~

Evergreen: Oh little Erza is embarrassed ~snickers~

Hey guys its Sky, so anyway Authors Note I'll still be away but for going away for a while I bring a peace offering in the form of a new story

I'll be away for another week or so but I'll be working on stories but a little less :p until I'm back on my feet so, sorry

Bye, and thanks for reading~!


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys, so I lost a lot of data on my computer, well, mainly stories, so I'm gonna be writing a lot of stuff, and, I'm gonna do it in between all my stuff I do in real life, so I may make a new story, and update my other ones while recovering my data, so, yeah, don't worry, I'm not discontinuing any of my stories,**

**Bye and sorry for my stupidity**


	3. Gomenasai

Hey guys, Sky here, so sorry that I haven't really been updating, but, yeah I don't really have an excuse, I'm just really sorry, they should, I repeat SHOULD be out before Halloween, at least a few, I'm sorry, its just with adjusting back into school, I can't write all day, and I've made plans with some friends, so gomenasai,

I've been writing all that I can, but my life is really busy, I hope you'll all forgive me, but I'm putting up a poll on my profile on which story I should work on, so, yeah, sorry

Bye and thanks for your understanding~!


	4. Sorry

_**Hey guys, **_

**I've decided to take a little break,**

**Y'know, like Christmas,**

**A break,**

**I'm running out of ideas,**

**So I'm taking a break, as I've said for the few last sentences,**

**I'm going to take this time and think of ideas,**

**Bye and sorry for the inconvenience~!**


End file.
